The present invention relates to a new and novel switching element. The magnetic snap switch, magnetic relay and proximity switch are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,951,135, 2,971,071 and 2,972,029. In these patents, the switches or relays are closed by means of magnetic or magnetizable balls which are formed into a chain-like configuration, or by means of mercury.